The Unwanted
by The-Unwanted-Raine
Summary: Where did 'death' come from? What is it? And Why? Raine, an average 14 year old wallflower, is about to find out.Unknown to the damage she will conflict later on. Rated M for several themes


**Epilogue; Opposing Death**

_The unfortunate implication that voiced nothing but lies, enduring at most_

_The beginning that didn't result in the initiation as told_

**I **remained motionless as the ignorant humanity itself, stood immobile; many various faces had frozen in place. Vehicles in unique motion, creatures who are amazed, the soaring firmament, _everything _was still. To the snow-colored clouds, this slowly faded into the crumbled midnight red. To the sun that died away into the dark abyss, though grasping the air into submission_._

"All because of my suicide's death."

A soft, but lethal lexical, breathed voicelessly, it contained nothing but- "Taboo, my dear. " _That voice. _"Jealousy, anger, love, _sex, _beauty, all examples of simply taboo. " Her pleasant yet contaminated voice echoed into my ears, she continued "Nothing but _me. " I go against you, you're nothing but life. _I rumored as I struggled to get this _unknown _away from me_. _The resentment was unbelievably agonizing; I glanced around to the figure that ultimately will cause me harm. Her multi colored eyes stare directly into my dull dead ones. She was my owner's mistress, who handled _my_ strings tauntingly, gave me an insolent smile on her exotic features. That sneer of hers can give anyone shivers, give a flushed expression. She walked over to me, while swaying her hips. Her dress hugged her body, _so unrealistic though_. The tail dragging, almost clawing the floor. Hair scattered like multiple roots from a lively tree, a tree with defining leaves with such bright colors. She was the defenition of natural beauty. I'm present in a woe.

I cried out for _him. _

_No response. _

She stood before me and started to kick me multiple times, it seemed endless really. Shuddering I struggled to glance at her bizarre but astonishing visage. She fiercely yanked a feather from my already damaged, bleeding wing. "Oh no, it seems your expansion's skeleton is already showing." She falsely wept, her voice dripping nothing but sarcassum. My vision's tears kept blurring my point of view, before I knew it she was mearly inches away from my anxiety painted face. "I'll make this entertain filled engagement end soon." She held out the scythe with her scissor like fingers. "That's-!" I gasped, for that my punishment was a strike from the scenic instrument. Her sneer only increased longer as I felt something cold running down my face. "How weak, I actually thought you were stronger than that, my flawed little marrionette." She caressed my face as if it were one of her delicate ice figurines. Though the coldness of her claws made me shiver with fear. "How precious each of my slaves are to me-" she paused only to dig in her sharp nail into my skin, marking me with a smile like image. "Smile for me, _my_ lovely toy." Her voice deep, filled with hunger and facination. "Smile _only_ for me."

I cried out once again.

_No response. _

During the excruciating pain I finally realized something. The wet fluid that I felt on my face was actually my own- _Tears? That explains a lot. _The sorrowful truth was rain can no longer hide my tears, for he wasn't here at all. _It would have been for the best though_. I started to gaze into the darkness of what used to be the sky_. _My tormentor was present; existence itself will soon perish soon. Hope was in the process of diminishing. My situation was growing like an unwarily virus_. "Foolish little marionette. " _Yes, nothing but a useless puppet on strings_. She _apparently humors herself by striking me with the instrument I adore. Unknown to me the air befriended the mist, weakening the shade of the pigment. It started to dissolve to an unhealthy shade, almost unlit. I stare blankly at the surroundings, almost realizing the harm I had conflicted. _This world is falling apart. Humanity is lost._ Those who encircled me, who posses a petrified expression, watch me if I was malevolent, the cause of this sufficiently frightening misfortune_. I wouldn't blame them at all._

A bitter compression faded into my back while I slopped downward onto my knees. Pain, pain _really_ hated me right now apparently. _It hurts like hell. _Numbness increased near my back; an unknown black flowing substance had just extended from my backbone and formed into pool of liquid under my emotionless, quivering form_. Everything Hurts_. _She_ glared down on me. My tyrant spoke words; I couldn't even understand her though, I was deep in my own considerations.

The surroundings were fading away, quickly, though slowing in _reality._

_His voice echoed in the halls of the vacant library, nothing but satisfying brief utterance._

"_Raine." Voice deep and rich, I fidget in utter nervousness. ". . . I will always be there for you," He paused slowly caressing my hair, the warmth rushes to my cheeks. ". . . Even in death." He continued as a pair of warm limbs surrounds me, I breathe in his scent. My heart skipped a beat, which is not normal; softly I call "Myself?" He gazes at me if I just said a disgraceful word. "Master?" I call out as the whimpering of the flawed little marionette resounded in the hushed room. "No, your nothing but the unwanted." I smile as I embrace him tightly, calling out his name for the first time._

"Charley."

_Liar_

_The guitar's strings play such a death filled tone; notes softly stroke my very ears. I walked in quietly, almost wishing not be caught. Lightly taking steps I seek for whom played such refined music. The figure holding the graceful instrument was nothing but merely a pair of hands. "W-what, how is that even possible?" I stammered struggling to over come this senseless dream. "Everything is possible when you're inside the world of disobedience, Raine." Chills ran up my spine. He emphasized my name, I thought as I turned to look at him. There was nothing there, but utter quietness. "Don't fear me for-"_

"Such Pleasure."

Diction which never ends in a disaster.

The blood, black fluid that stained my stripped soul, was my own; the surface was immediately stained with my own gore. _I'm actually going to die at this rate, _I realized. Silence grew imminent, taunting at most. Abruptly the anguish stopped. "Now" _She_ softly spoken, I felt terribly ill now. "Why would you whisper my significant other's _real_ name?" I just made her even _angrier_. _Fuck, why the hell did I just say that? _I regretfully thought. The time slowed in awe, almost waiting for the instant of humanity's innocence. Amazingly the sky's pain grew, causing her tears to pour down upon earth. So Pure. _So Beautiful_. The mixture of my own essences along with the pureness of the rainwater tainted the water with a blood like tint. The goddess who stood before me, unphased by this ordeal, held the magnificent instrument in her arms, gripping the object almost denting it. _"_Genka's hex did greatly for me." She recalled, savoring the pronunciation of the odd name. "Yes, Mischief is truly a loyal servant." Burying the heel of her foot in my open wound, I screamed in brutal pain. Taboo was truly too cruel for words. "Sleep when all fails, foolish little marionette." Exclaiming while laughing, with nothing but deceptiveness. I closed my eyes, knowing this was destined for me. Death never gets what she truly deserves.

"_I always desired you my Lolita."_

I drew my last breath, remembering those precious words from whom I never loved.

Rapidly I fall into the dark agony called the unconsciousnes**s**.

_**Death had just slept into the abyss, sinking into humanity, unknown to her.**_

_A mirror's widow cries as she realizes the false words of those who desire to her,_

_Taboo's mischief rejects all who ever wish to own the mourner but,_

_Mischief is not evil, only those who desire him to be. . ._


End file.
